Wrong Movie Ticket!
by AshGlitter
Summary: Special oneshot for release of Gintama Live action movie. Short Ginhiji Drabble. Very innocent lol.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyya! So this is just a special oneshot written to celebrate today release of the live action movie. So good Japanese peeps get to watch it! I heard it will release in Aug at where I live. Can't wait! Excited XDXDXD!**

 **I wrote this piece on a whim. Ginhiji of course bahaha. Very mild, don't worry non-yaoi fans. Bahaha.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to support and watch the live action when it comes out in your country!**

 **With love!**

* * *

 ***** Wrong Movie ticket! *****

* * *

"Ano, Miss! Miss!"

Gintoki yelped hitting the glass window of the counter. He flattened his movie ticket for the counter girl to see.

"You gave me the wrong ticket! I want to watch 'Girl in Bathtub' not 'Girl in Coffin'. Why the hell do you even have two movies with similar names showing at the same time?! This is ridiculous!" Gintoki made a fuss, delaying the queue behind him.

"Sir, we don't entertain exchanges," the girl said lazily, drinking her soft drink. "Next!"

"No, no, no! If I can't get exchange for this ticket, give me a refund!"

"We don't entertain refunds."

"What the hell do you entertain, Teme?!" Gintoki fumed.

The girl smirked. "Look, the movie Girl in Coffin is not bad. It is one of the most looking forward films in Kabuki-cho. It's worth the watch unless, you know, you're scared."

Totally provoked, Gintoki sneered. "Scared?! I'm no scared by some stupid ghost story!"

"Then sit in the theatre. Next!" the counter girl called again.

Gintoki hammered his fists on the counter. "Fine. I watch it. I prove to you I'm no coward, little girl! I will even come here and spoil the story for you!"

"Whatever! Head to the toilet just in case."

"Shut up, stupid counter girl!"

Gintoki marched into the corridor and had his ticket checked. He entered the theatre with wobbling feet. His guts shrank knowing he was going to be frightened to death. Trying to look at the brighter side, he was going to watch it alone. No one here would recognise him in the dark. Gintoki blew a breath, hoping that he would just sleep through the movie.

Found his seat, Gintoki walked to it when he realised he already had a neighbour. Apparently, the guy who sat next to him was crouching forward, hiding his face. Gintoki took his seat, made himself comfortable but could not help chuckle at the obvious scary cat.

"What the hell is so funny?" came the voice from the neighbour.

Gintoki swore he recognised that voice. "The movie hasn't started and you already wet your pants."

"Ahhhhh?! You want to commit seppuku, Teme!" the dark green head jolted up and marred an angry face that eventually turned into a surprised one. "Teme, you?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm stealing the air conditioned air here."

"Seriously?"

"Of course not, I'm here to watch this movie, Baka Mayora," Gintoki huffed confidently. "Don't tell me you bought the wrong ticket and got yourself here. You are sure stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Hijikata was pissed. "I bet you're the one who bought the wrong ticket. You planned to buy Girl in Bathtub, right?! You're the stupid one!"

"You're wrong, Ogushi-kun! I may not look like it but I love ghost films! Ghost films are a trend right now! Didn't you hear this is the most looking forward film this year?!" Gintoki hollered.

"Of course I heard of it!" Hijikata yelled, hammering a fist in the armrest. "That is why I'm here! I'm a big fan of ghost films! This film is potential to be award-winning! You know nothing about it! I know everything!"

Gintoki gritted his teeth angrily. _Damn this kid won't give up to me. I won't lose too!_

Hijikata blew a hot breath. _No way I'm gonna admit I got tricked by Sougo, thinking the ticket he gave me was Girl in Bathtub._

"Really? Everything?" Gintoki sneered. "Then tell me what the story is about."

"It's about a girl," Hijikata gulped. "In the coffin."

"Wow, Vice-chief is genius," Gintoki made a puke face.

"Teme! Don't piss me off! They don't reveal the plotline. People won't come and watch it if they knew," Hijikata managed to explain. "The girl is definitely Sadako. She's my favourite."

Gintoki felt his heart dropped to the cold floor, giving shocked corner looks at the mayonnaise lover. Gintoki did not know that Hijikata almost died when those words left his lips.

"Ahh, Sadako is your type. You both look good together."

"You don't like Sadako?" Hijikata asked him, meant to tease. "Are you scared of her?"

Gintoki snorted. "No way. My favourite is the flying head. Especially when he can talk."

Hijikata's face flushed white. Gintoki kept tapping his heel, dispensing the fear into his legs. The theatre soon darkened and the screen was lit. Gintoki and Hijikata took a sharp intake of breath.

"You're not gonna munch on popcorn, Yorozuya?" Hijikata attempted to distract himself and disturbed the silverhead. "Are you sure you're gonna enjoy?"

"Uruse!" Gintoki shut him up. "I'm reading the opening credits."

"Hai hai."

Like every other ghost movie, it started with a new family moving into an old abandoned house. The family was bright and happy, deceiving the two lads to the core. They were anticipating every clue or sign of the ghost appearing on screen.

When the screen changed into night, Gintoki and Hijikata tightened their jaws and widened their eyes. They were definitely petrified sitting in there and watching the film slowly unfold something scary and supernatural.

The moment one of the children opened a door of a room, the screen flashed the sight of a coffin. A long shriek of the violin struck the two lads to scream their hearts out and they fell onto the floor, hiding under the seats.

"W-w-what are you doing, M-m-mayora?! Scared huh? You scream like a girl!"

"Says you! You screamed first!"

"I was shocked! Not scared! You screamed first!"

"No, you did!"

"No, you did, kisama!"

Another symphony of terror echoed in the theatre. Before Gintoki could even react, Hijikata pressed his forehead against Gintoki's shoulder. The vice-chief was shivering to his core. For some reason, Gintoki could not laugh it off. Hijikata was honestly petrified.

Still sitting on the floor, as the loud orchestra played its haunting tunes, Gintoki stared at the shivering state of Hijikata. The split-second screams of the girl ghost almost tore Hijikata into half. Gintoki became totally distracted, unable to pay attention to the movie or sound effects anymore.

He was consumed by the wrecking nerves that shook Hijikata.

Wasn't Hijikata that cool-headed guy walking around idly in his black uniform? Wasn't he the vice-chief who is feared by his subordinates? Wasn't he just bragging about how he was not scared just now?

A smile crept on Gintoki's face. It seemed to Gintoki that Hijikata does have a weak side.

Though this was not the first time Gintoki saw him in fright.

But his need to lean on Gintoki's shoulder surprised Gintoki.

"Oi."

Hijikata flinched, finally realised he was hiding his face from Gintoki. Slowly he lifted his gaze and met softly lit red eyes staring down at him. While the theatre was cold and the movie was scaring him, he found warmth in those eyes. Gintoki was smiling down on him.

When did Gintoki look as breathtaking as this?

"I..." Deciding whether to apologise or make up another excuse, Hijikata thought hard.

"What?" Gintoki's voice was deep and suave.

Hijikata looked away. "I hate the sound effects."

The edge of Gintoki's lips curled up. "Eh? Is that you being honest to me?"

Hijikata looked at Gintoki straight and captured his smirk. Embarrassed, Hijikata reacted, finding his footing so he could stand up. He could not let himself be ashamed around the white samurai. Due to his hastiness, he stepped on his own kimono and slipped.

Gintoki mewled in pain as Hijikata fell on top of him.

"Teme..." Gintoki growled, easily made Hijikata freeze. "Instead of jumping on me, could you ask me nicely?"

Hijikata blinked. "Ah?"

Without another word, Gintoki wrapped his arms around Hijikata and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Hijikata could feel his own heart race rapidly that he could fall sick. Their chests flattened on one another, and Hijikata could not miss the similar rapid heartbeat from Gintoki.

"I hate the sound effects too," Gintoki admitted next to Hijikata's ear.

Hearing this, Hijikata loosened himself and let his body settle nicely on Gintoki.

The film continued flaring its eerie music. Screams and howls were tossed around from the audience while the two samurais found solace in each other's arms.

At the end of movie, Gintoki walked ahead of Hijikata as they left the theatre.

"What happened just now," Gintoki initiated the conversation. "Let's just keep it to ourselves."

"Why would I even remember?" Hijikata huffed and lighted a cigarette. "Next time if I sit next to you again..."

Hijikata locked his eyes on Gintoki. "I'll change seats or not sit at all."

"Ah?" Gintoki scowled. "I was comforting you, Teme. Don't you know how to appreciate people's help?"

"Don't care. I never asked you to comfort me," Hijikata blew smoke. "You were nothing more than a futon to me."

"Futon?!" Gintoki yapped. "Just forget it! I don't want to see your face again!"

Gintoki brushed past the vice chief in a storm.

The smoking officer dropped his shoulders and took a long drag of smoke.

"That was close."

Watching the silverhead from afar, Hijikata smiled and turned away to walk home.

"Save detergent this week. No way I'm washing this kimono."

* * *

Love when those two freak out whenever they see a ghost bahahaha!

Hope you enjoy! Have fun on your weekend peeps! Thank you for reading!


End file.
